


Tiny

by Devilkins_kinks



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Extremely Underage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilkins_kinks/pseuds/Devilkins_kinks
Summary: For the prompt: Some teacher/student thing you ask? May I offer you shy teacher's pet J and teacher G? Every single teacher is in love with the cute adorable hard working J, and G isn't immune to his charm either. His colleagues might be teasing him about the silent crush little J seems to have for him. When one of them suggests that if he doesn't do anything about it, he will, G sees red. He kind of rapes him, but the lad enjoys it very much and begs for more. G is happy to oblige...
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	Tiny

“May I please erase the board, Mister Rivia?” Jaskier barely comes to Geralt’s hip, blue eyes blinking up at him, wide and patient. The rest of the students are reading; Jaskier always finishes early, the smartest, quickest amongst them eager to be helpful after.

Geralt hums, giving him a nod and turning away as the boy flushes, ginning wide before walking up to the whiteboard beside the teacher's desk. He hums quietly under his breath, small arms moving in swooping arcs and Geralt smiles at the way he dips onto his tippy-toes in attempt to reach the top of the board.

The bell rings, and Geralt has the pleasure of teaching the last class of the day: the kids practically fight to make their way out of his class. Jaskier patiently waits for them to leave, grinning Geralt a dazzling little smile before wishing him a good day.

The trouble starts the next day. Teacher's conference, they mostly just fuck around in these, their serious meetings held within departments rather than sections, so most of them take the time to gossip. Which is rather unfortunate for Geralt.

"He's so cute, isn't he?" Tiss smiles, "He offered to help me with my shelves later on. Geralt's a lucky one," she laughs.

Geralt hums. It's not unknown that the boy's got a giant crush on him. And if it makes his proclaimed-to-be-raisined heart swell, then that's his business.

"I might have to do something about it if you don't, man," Roche chuckles. No. Geralt bites back a growl, imagining the fuck's hands on his Jaskier, in him, his cock, his kiss—

Fuck. Gods, he's got to do something, got to claim, take—

The door slams behind him as he walks out; the boy's drawing, the rest of the class still quiet reading where Geralt left them. "Jaskier," his voice is too loud, too angry and the boy flinches, looks up at him with those damnable blue eyes, "Come with me, please."

He's going to get fired, he's going to fucking /jail/ but Jaskier trails behind him, looking lost as Geralt guides him to the bathroom. "Mister Rivia?" Fuck, Geralt wants to hear that voice _wrecked_.

"Stand still." Geralt locks the door behind him before kneeling in front of the boy, facing him eye-to-eye. He's so _small_ , Geralt can wrap his hands around the boy's waist and has room to spare. "Be quiet, Jaskier. You'll be good for me and be quiet like a good boy." The boy nods, shuffling awkwardly as Geralt works down the kid's trousers.

He's so _small_. Barely he size of Geralt's middle finger; his balls haven't dropped, sitting flush to his little dick. Geralt gives him a loose stroke, watching the boy's curious expression melt into pleasure as Geralt spits onto his hand, working the boy over. Jaskier's all flushed, all pretty as he gasps and tries to swallow his moans. His parted lips are bitten red and Geralt can't help but press their lips together, the boy spilling watery cum into his hand.

"M— Mister Rivia," he whispers. He sounds so perfectly, perfectly ruined, and Geralt's quick to get to his feet and give his own cock a few pumps (smirking at the way the boy's eyes widen with his size). He jacks off in front of the kid, thinking of his wet lips, his tiny cocklet— fuck, his tight ass untouched and ready to be taken—

Jaskier holds a hand out, placing it on Geralt's side and sticks his tongue out, pleas in his eyes. Oh Gods, he's already a cumslut, apparently— Geralt bites down on his fist as he cums all over the boy, streaking his face and hair with white. Something wretched settles in Geralt's chest, knowing he's claimed the kid as his own, knowing no one else'll touch him. The boy makes a face at the bitter taste when he sticks his tongue out to taste the cum dripping down his face— and Geralt know that this won't be the last time taking what's his. Jaskier shudders and sighs, pressing a kiss to the crown of Geralt's cock as Geralt promises to fuck him proper the next time. 


End file.
